Besos en la torre de astrología
by 911nmg
Summary: Pequeño relato de una noche especial en la torre de astrología. Sucede durante el sexto curso. Dramione.


Lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la chica de cabellos rizados aquella noche gélida.

La fría barandilla de metal bajo sus manos, el enorme reloj tras ella comenzó a dar las doce, más lágrimas bajaban por su cara y caían lentamente al vacío.

Una figura alta y desgarbada se aproximó a ella y se apoyó en la baranda a su lado; sobresaltándola.

\- Perdona – Se disculpó el chico sorprendiéndola todavía más. A decir verdad no era algo que se esperase de Draco Malfoy - No quería asustarte.

Ella se secó las lágrimas fuertemente con el dorso de la mano, intentando, sin mucho éxito, que no se diese cuenta qué hacía fuera de su cuarto a deshora.

\- Hace años habrías corrido a llamar a McGonagall para que quitase puntos a Gryffindor – Se atrevió a decir tras unos instantes de silencio.

\- Hace unos años tú no habría llorado por Weasley – Contestó sin acritud, simplemente constatando el dato – Todos cambiamos.

Y era cierto, a la luz de la luna se veían tanto las plateadas lágrimas de la chica como lo agotado que estaba el chico.

\- Supongo que algunos para peor – Susurró ella pensando en su caso.

\- No hacía falta que fueses desagradable – Saltó Draco pensando que las palabras de la chica se referían a él – Tampoco a mi me alegra que el Señor oscuro haya regresado.

Hermione se giró y confrontó por una vez los verdes ojos de Draco con los suyos castaños – Pero si siempre has defendido su ideología.

\- Es más complicado que sangres puras y no puras – Declaró Malfoy apartando la mirada – Y defender una ideología no siempre significa que uno la comparta – Se sentó en el suelo, extenuado y profundamente confuso, ¿Estaba hablando de aquello con Hermione Granger?

Ella se agachó cuidadosamente y se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda contra la reja - ¿Entonces todos estos años no compartías la ideología? – Preguntó interesada.

\- Sólo repetía lo que se me había enseñado siempre en casa y actuaba en consecuencia.

Ella frunció el ceño – ¿Y qué te ha hecho cambiar? ¿El tener que unirte a sus filas?

Sí – Contestó a la pregunta muda que suponían los ojos del chico – Sabemos que te has unido a ellos.

\- Es la única manera de resarcir los fallos de mi padre.

El silencio les envolvió tras esta última afirmación y fue ella quien lo rompió de nuevo – No lo decía por ti. Lo de para peor digo. Me refería a mí.

\- No creo que hayas empeorado – Reconoció él.

\- Tú has mejorado – Sonrió la chica – Eso es evidente.

Draco alargó su mano derecha por encima de sus rodillas capturando la enguantada de Hermione – Ojalá mis padres jamás se hubiesen hecho mortífagos. Ahora no tendría que pagar yo por sus errores, podría ser feliz… – Apretó ligeramente la mano de la chica dejando, que todos los sentimientos que guardaba bajo llave corriesen de nuevo por su cuerpo; cosas que se había negado a reconocer que sentía, deseos que había aplastado como si de cucarachas se tratasen…

Los primeros copos de nieve del año se posaron sobre las pestañas de la chica y sus blancas mejillas. Pronto ambos se encontraron bajo un par de centímetros de blancura.

Él fue el primero en ponerse en pié, manteniendo aún su mano entre las suyas, luego la ayudó a levantarse.

El impulso hizo que la cara de la chica quedase apenas a dos centímetros de la suya y sabiendo de antemano que se arrepentiría más tarde la besó; tirando abajo la muralla que le aislaba de sus propios sentimientos.

Al separarse sólo vio interrogantes en aquellos enormes, inteligentes y abiertos ojos castaños – Uno no debe amar lo que no puede tener ni ser – Admitió el joven – Yo he intentado aceptarlo durante todos estos años. Lamento haberte hecho daño.

La mueca de sorpresa, patente, en aquella cara de porcelana se agrandó ante un segundo beso tan inesperado como el primero.

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellos y ahora era el rostro del muchacho el que bañaban las lágrimas.

\- Adiós Hermione – Se apartó de ella y se dirigió rápidamente a la escalera – Buenas noches.

La conmocionada chica no supo que hacer. Durante unos instantes permaneció allí parada hasta que se dio cuenta de que la nieve calaba su ropa y corrió al interior del edificio.

Se llevó las manos a los labios color fresa y sólo susurró - Draco…


End file.
